


Strawberries

by ashinae



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinae/pseuds/ashinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just relax. It's me. This is us." 3 August, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

Garibaldi's triumphant voice finally sounds from inside the cabinet under the counter, where he's been rummaging for nearly ten minutes now. "I found it!"

Sprawled out on the couch, Sinclair sounds deeply amused when he says, "At long last."

The book Garibaldi carries over looks positively ancient. "It's been in my family for generations," he says. "It's completely full, though, so nobody's added to it in a really long time--probably the last one's from my grandmother." He starts thumbing through it. "Or maybe..."

Propping one elbow up on the back of the couch and resting his chin on his fist, Sinclair merely smiles indulgently. "Your pizza's getting cold."

"Yeah, great," Garibaldi says, sounding distracted. He's searching through the pages--carefully, so as not to damage anything--and Sinclair catches glimpses of landscapes, old buildings, some people who most certainly look related to Garibaldi.

"Michael..." He most certainly wasn't invited to look at pictures, for God's sake. Slowly, he reaches out and lets his fingertips rest on the back of Garibaldi's neck. "Mike."

Garibaldi looks up. There's a _look_ on Sinclair's face and, for a crazy minute, he's absolutely positive that Sinclair's going to pounce him. Or eat him. He's not sure which.

"Uh." He clears his throat a little. The fingertips are distracting. "Yeah, Jeff?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Sinclair's voice is positively dripping with honey now.

"Hungry?"

"Mmhmm."

Garibaldi almost drops the book. He's staring across at Sinclair now and, yep, the man's definitely about to eat him. Really, with all that pizza he ate, he shouldn't be at all hungry, and he hasn't even got to _dessert_ yet, and--oh. Mouth and _teeth_ and the book slips down to the floor, because why in the hell did he go on that wild goose chase for this stupid old book anyway and Jeff's _mouth_.

When they pull apart, Garibaldi's just a little breathless. He stares at Sinclair, takes a deep breath, and could kick himself when he says, "I have strawberries."

"I like strawberries," Sinclair says--_No, that was a purr. He's purring at me!_\--and any further thought flees from Garibaldi's mind when he's tugged close again.

"So, uh--"

"Mike."

"Yeah, Jeff?"

"No more talking."

"I can do that."

Sinclair chuckles, low and rich and in a way that seems to make Garibaldi vibrate with the depth of it, and then there's the teeth on his lip again. "Then stop. You ply me with expensive chocolates--" mouth, on his neck, "and pizza," and then his jaw, "an interesting choice, by the way..."

"Thanks." Garibaldi's squirming. Sinclair rests a hand on his thigh.

"And I think you have absolutely no reason to be nervous. I've never heard you talk so fast. Just relax. It's me. This is us."

Then that cheeky grin springs up on Garibaldi's face, and he says, as lightly as he can manage, "I've never seduced my commanding officer before."

"Go get those strawberries, and I'll let you."


End file.
